


Не по зубам

by Evilfairy



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: — Так тому и быть. Если ты готов пройти мои испытания, то обещаю, что выйду за тебя и стану самым примерным мужем на свете!





	Не по зубам

**Author's Note:**

> стилизация, альтернативная вселенная, альтернативное все, вэй ин дурак и лучший сын, спасите

Слухи разлетались подобно ветру, и в поместье Юнь Мэн Цзян с самого утра все обсуждали волнующую новость. Скоро прибудет сам второй нефрит клана Лань, Хань Гуан Цзюнь, чтобы - невероятно - свататься!   
  
К кому он будет свататься слухи не говорили, но единственной свободной девушкой в клане, что была бы ему ровней, являлась Цзян Янь Ли, что ставило досужих сплетников в тупик. Все знали, что молодая госпожа ничем особо не блещет: ни красотой, ни выдающимися талантами. Не даром её помолвка с Цзинь Цзы Сюанем оказалась так мерзко расторгнута, а сама она замкнулась в себе и стала вечно грустна. Все отдавали должное и красоте Цзинь Цзы Сюаня, и положению его клана, но все же он мерк перед Хань Гуан Цзюнем, так что здесь болтуны спотыкались и чесали затылки.   
  
Вэй Ин посмеивался, когда до него долетали обрывки сплетен. Уж скорее небо упадёт на землю, чем такой человек, как Хань Гуан Цзюнь посетит их скромный дом! Пусть сам Вэй Ин раньше никогда и не встречал Лань Ван Цзи, но слава о нем бежала впереди него самого. Да и кто не слышал о бесчисленных достоинствах второго молодого господина из клана Лань?   
  
Впрочем, Вэй Ин лично бы каждому оторвал язык, кто считал, что его прекрасная шицзе не достойна такого сиятельного внимания. Каждый мужчина был бы рад, обрати она на него свой взор, если он, конечно, не надменный идиот вроде Цзинь Цзы Сюаня. Так что даже хорошо, что Янь Ли старалась лишний раз не покидать свои покои и не слышала всей этой отвратительной досужей болтовни.   
  
Вэй Ин слухам не верил, а потому знатно удивился, когда Хань Гуан Цзюнь прибыл к их воротам. Удивились все: и Цзян Чэн, и Цзян Фэн Мянь и даже жена его Юй Цзы Юань. Но все же гостя приняли со всеми почестями, какие были положены и какие клан Цзян был способен оказать. Пусть они и считались не самым большим и богатым кланом, но все же были людьми гостеприимными.   
  
Вэй Ин наблюдал чуть издали, не зная, позовут ли его для знакомства. Лань Ван Цзи оказался действительно удивительно красивым, каким его и описывали. Даже красивее, ибо слова не могли полностью передать то благородное очарование, что его окружало. Воистину, Вэй Ин не видел никого красивее!   
  
И все же Цзян Фэн Мянь почитал его как своего сына, а потому ему велели одеться подобающим образом и явиться в большой зал для приветствия и знакомства с высоким гостем. Цзян Чэн только покачал головой, услышав это, а Вэй Ин рассмеялся.   
  
— Только не вздумай выкинуть какую-нибудь свою штучку рядом с Хань Гуан Цзюнем! — сказал ему Цзян Чэн сердито и даже погрозил кулаком. Вероятно, он тоже волновался за будущее Янь Ли и боялся, как бы Вэй Ин не отвратил от них Хань Гуан Цзюня.   
  
— Не волнуйся, я буду тих как трава и нем как рыба! — заверил его Вэй Ин. — И ни за что не испорчу шицзе будущее!   
  
Так и решив, он прилично оделся и спустился в большой зал, где Цзян Фэн Мянь принимал Хань Гуан Цзюня. Стоило Вэй Ину появиться на пороге и поклониться, как все посмотрели в его сторону с настороженностью, словно ожидали от него какого-то подвоха. Но он скромно прошел к своему месту, опустив глаза в пол, и был само благонравие и послушание.   
  
Все облегченно выдохнули и отвели от него взгляды, но кто-то продолжил смотреть. Решив, что это госпожа Юй опять не довольна им, Вэй Ин не стал поднимать глаза и принялся разглядывать свои руки. Должна же она перестать на него смотреть вскоре? Но взгляд от него не отводили, а молчание в зале затягивалось. Тогда Вэй Ин все же рискнул вскинуть голову.  
  
Прямо на него смотрел Лань Ван Цзи. Смотрел пристально, не отрываясь, без всякого выражения на своем прекрасном лице. И было совершенно непонятно, что он думает. Недоволен?   
  
Вэй Ин рискнул неуверенно ему улыбнуться. Лань Ван Цзи тут же отвел свой взгляд, чуть-чуть нахмурившись.   
  
— Так зачем же вы прибыли к нам, Хань Гуан Цзюнь? — вежливо спросил Цзян Фэн Мянь. До него тоже, должно быть, долетали эти нелепые слухи.   
  
— Чтобы свататься, — коротко ответил Лань Ван Цзи, едва разомкнув губы. Цзян Чэн, сидевший рядом с Вэй Ином, затаил дыхание. Вот уж новости! Дворовая болтовня оказалась правдой!   
  
— Тогда, я полагаю, вы хотели бы увидеть невесту… Боюсь, моя дочь не выходит к гостям после того, как её прошлая помолвка была разорвана…   
  
Лань Ван Цзи в упор посмотрел на Вэй Ина и сказал:  
  
— Сожалею по поводу расторжения помолвки, но свататься я собираюсь отнюдь не к ней.   
  
Вэй Ин недоуменно моргнул. К кому же тогда еще мог свататься Хань Гуан Цзюнь, если не к прекрасной шицзе? Остальные тоже не могли взять в толк, что же происходит. Уж не тронулся ли своим светлым умом второй молодой господин клана Лань?   
  
— А к кому же? — спросил Цзян Фэн Мянь.   
  
— К вашему воспитаннику, — отозвался Лань Ван Цзи, кивая в сторону Вэй Ина.   
  
Все замерли, боясь проронить хоть слово. Вэй Ин недоуменно моргнул, не понимая, что же только что было сказано. Неужели разум и впрямь оставил Хань Гуан Цзюня?..   
  
— К А-Сяню? — изумленно пробормотал дядя Цзян.  
  
— Именно к нему, — подтвердил Лань Ван Цзи и степенно кивнул. — Согласитесь ли вы отдать его за меня?   
  
И вновь все замолкли, посмотрев на Вэй Ина. Тот широко распахнул глаза и поднял руки, помотав головой. Не было в этом его вины! Он даже не видел Хань Гуан Цзюня до этого момента ни единого раза! Откуда ему знать, почему у того в голове возникла такая безумная блажь.  
  
Открытые отношения между мужчинами были скорее странной редкостью, а уж брак - ну тут случаи считали по пальцам. И уж кто бы мог подумать, что Хань Гуан Цзюнь решит, что ему в жизни нужно именно это? Но уж ежели решил, то никто ему и слова не скажет, такой уж тот был человек и по положению, и по характеру.   
  
Вэй Ин в тревоге уставился на дядю Цзяна. Уж не захочет ли тот избавиться от него, как и требовала последние годы госпожа Юй? Случай-то более чем удачный! Не на улицу выгоняет, а передает в богатый и влиятельный клан, уж как не лучший выход?   
  
— Прошу меня простить, Хань Гуан Цзюнь, — осторожно начал Цзян Фэн Мянь. — Ваше предложение застало меня врасплох, и всем нам стоило бы его хорошенько обдумать. Но все же я не могу распоряжаться счастьем А-Сяня, пока я его единственный попечитель, и ему не у кого больше искать поддержки. Так что если он не пожелает стать вашим супругом, господин, то я не стану его заставлять.   
  
Вэй Ин услышал, как госпожа Юй скрипнула зубами. Все взгляды были по-прежнему прикованы только к нему одному, и Лань Ван Цзи смотрел все так же пронзительно, а на его лице все так же не было ни одной эмоции.   
  
— Молодой господин Вэй, окажешь ли ты мне честь стать моим супругом? — спросил он, вгоняя Вэй Ина в ужас и краску.   
  
— Я…  
  
И запнулся. В планах у него не было даже женитьбы, а уж замуж выходить он и подавно не собирался. Покинуть родную Пристань Лотоса казалось ему невозможным, а уж уйти вместе с таким холодным и непонятным человеком, как Лань Ван Цзи - и вовсе безумием.   
  
— Я вынужден отказать, Хань Гуан Цзюнь, — вежливо произнес Вэй Ин, ощущая, как трепещет взволнованно в груди его сердце. Себе врать было незачем - предложение подняло в нем бурю самых разных чувств, но все же…   
  
Цзян Фэн Мянь кашлянул, а Лань Ван Цзи коротко моргнул.   
  
— Почему же?   
  
— Почему же?..  
  
— Почему же ты отказываешь мне?   
  
Вэй Ин дернулся. А почему же он должен соглашаться, если они до этого даже не виделись? Как Лань Ван Цзи вообще о нем узнал? И уж коли ему нравятся мужчины, то он мог бы найти и кого-то более красивого и спокойного, кого-то себе под стать. Неужели не было подходящих кандидатов в самом клане Лань?   
  
Не успел Вэй Ин ответить все, что вертелось на языке, как дядя Цзян негромко хлопнул в ладоши, привлекая к себе внимание.   
  
— Ситуация возникла необычная, — он мягко улыбнулся. — И я думаю, что было бы допустимо оставить А-Сяня и Хань Гуан Цзюня поговорить наедине. Уверен, что они смогут понять друг друга. Зачем в таких делах лишние глаза и уши?   
  
Судя по лицу госпожи Юй, она была решительно не согласна, но возражать при таком высоком госте не решилась, а потому встала первой и в окружении своей свиты степенно покинула зал, вежливо поклонившись напоследок. Вэй Ин подумывал вцепиться в Цзян Чэна и молить его не уходить, не бросать его тут одного с Лань Ван Цзи, но все же взял себя в руки и продолжил чинно сидеть на своем месте, ожидая, когда их оставят вдвоем.   
  
И раз уж дело было не в драгоценной шицзе, то можно было, наверное, и не сдерживаться? Он нервно сжал руки в кулаки и вздохнул, а после широко и беспечно улыбнулся.   
  
— Ну, теперь, когда мы одни, ты можешь смело рассказать, зачем я тебе понадобился, Хань Гуан Цзюнь.   
  
Лань Ван Цзи все так же смотрел на него, внимательно, но равнодушно, явно не собираясь расслабляться и пускаться в задушевные беседы. Вэй Ин почувствовал себя так, будто говорил с камнем. Толку не было никакого.   
  
— Есть ли у тебя серьезные причины отказывать мне? Есть ли у тебя возлюбленная, без которой ты не можешь представить своей жизни? — спросил Лань Ван Цзи.   
  
— Что? — удивился Вэй Ин. — Нет!   
  
— Тогда тебе следует ответить мне согласием. Заверяю, что буду любить тебя до конца наших дней и буду заботиться самым лучшим образом, окружу уважением и почетом.   
  
Лань Ван Цзи не шутил. Его лицо было серьезно, а говорил он спокойно и уверенно, словно присягал императору, а не просил руки какого-то вздорного выкормыша из клана Цзян. Вэй Ин изумленно смотрел на него, не в силах поверить, что такое действительно происходит.   
  
— Нет-нет-нет! — замахал он руками. — Не надо меня любить до конца жизни! И заботиться обо мне не надо, я и сам прекрасно с этим справлюсь! Извини, Хань Гуан Цзюнь, но я не могу принять твое предложение.   
  
— Я настаиваю. Нет повода сомневаться в моих словах, я действительно собираюсь любить тебя до гроба…  
  
Вэй Ин громко заныл, закрыв руками уши, и Лань Ван Цзи оборвал свою речь. Во взгляде его появилось легкое изумление, словно он не понимал, как посмел кто-то так нагло и бесцеремонно оборвать его речь. Ах, да ладно! Можно было поверить, что внезапно Лань Ван Цзи пожелал породниться с их кланом, все же не они не самые последние по влиянию среди прочих, но эти заверения в любви до гроба? Обещания холить и лелеять?   
  
— Ты не знаешь меня, а я - тебя, отчего же мне не сомневаться? — возмутился Вэй Ин.   
  
— Тогда я могу доказать, — предложил Лань Ван Цзи, не смутившись.   
  
Вэй Ин понял, что это его шанс. Шанс раз и навсегда отвадить от себя Лань Ван Цзи и вообще любого другого жениха, которому только придет в голову к нему свататься! Он хлопнул кулаком по раскрытой ладони и воскликнул:  
  
— Так тому и быть. Если ты готов пройти мои испытания, то обещаю, что выйду за тебя и стану самым примерным мужем на свете!  
  
Лань Ван Цзи склонил голову, безмолвно выражая согласие, и Вэй Ин, не сдержавшись, звонко расхохотался.   
  
  
***  
  
Если говорить по правде, то у Вэй Ина не было никакого плана. Поэтому когда Цзян Чэн утащил его в сторону и грозным шепотом потребовал сознаться, что же он задумал, Вэй Ин только пожал плечами и развел руками.   
  
— Придумаю, — сказал он беспечно. — Вся ночь впереди!   
  
— Ты же не будешь требовать от него всякие непотребства?   
  
— Смотря что считать непотребствами.   
  
— Вэй У Сянь!   
  
— Ах, да брось, я просто хочу отвадить его от себя. Уверен, даже малейшего намека может хватить, чтобы поколебать его решимость.   
  
— Мама тобой недовольна, — предостерег его Цзян Чэн.   
  
— Так и что же? Она всегда мной недовольна. Разве не будет лучше, если Хань Гуан Цзюнь откажется от своих намерений и покинет Пристань Лотоса, пока об этой истории не узнали где-то ещё?   
  
Цзян Чэн промолчал в ответ и только сердито нахмурился. Тут уж была палка о двух концах - опозорить клан перед таким высоким гостем и на долгие годы заиметь плохую репутацию или же выдать замуж не дочь главы клана, а приемыша, сына слуги? И то, и то в глазах госпожи Юй должно было быть сомнительными перспективами.   
  
Вэй Ин думал весь вечер, но первое задание пришло ему в голову, когда он возвращался в свою комнату, чтобы лечь спать. Он увидел свет фонарика в окне Янь Ли, она тоже готовилась ко сну. Сегодня она так и не вышла, хотя ей должны были донести, что за переполох случился в поместье.   
  
С тех пор, как Вэй Ин подрался с Цзинь Цзы Сюанем из-за его слов о шицзе, прошло уже прилично времени. Но никто не присылал сватов, попыток исправить ситуацию со стороны клана Цзинь не было, что означало для Янь Ли: она и впрямь ничего из себя не представляет. Вначале она улыбалась и отмахивалась, но болтовня об этом долетала до её ушей все чаще и чаще, и шицзе предпочла скрыться в своих комнатах. Пускала она к себе только служанку и членов семьи, но дядя Цзян редко её навещал, считая себя виновным, ведь это он тогда согласился расторгнуть помолвку, а Цзян Чэн просто не знал, о чем с Янь Ли говорить. В итоге её постоянными посетителями были её матушка и сам Вэй Ин. Шицзе совсем замкнулась в себе и не желала возвращаться в мир.   
  
Вэй Ин уже устал её молить об этом, так что решил пойти на хитрость. Если Лань Ван Цзи справится, шицзе вновь осветит их всех своей улыбкой, а если нет, то ему придётся уехать, ведь он не справился с испытанием.   
  
Мысленно попросив у Янь Ли прощения, он пробрался в покои, что отвели Хань Гуан Цзюню. Тот уже уснул, лежал он прямо и дышал спокойно, грудь его мерно поднималась с каждым вдохом. У Вэй Ина зачесались пальцы нарисовать его спящего, но это было бы довольно странно. Он и так уже нарушил все приличия… Хотя что ему до них в самом деле?   
  
— Проснись, Хань Гуан Цзюнь, — велел он, осторожно потрепав того по плечу. Лань Ван Цзи моментально открыл глаза и уставился на него, даже не моргая спросонья. — Я пришёл рассказать о первом испытании.   
  
Лань Ван Цзи сосредоточенно и серьёзно кивнул, будто это было совершенно нормально, что к нему забираются в комнату посреди ночи с какими-то заданиями.   
  
— Я не могу связать свою судьбу с равнодушным к моей семье человеком. Завтра утром мы все собираемся вместе на завтрак, все, кроме моей шицзе. Она давно не выходит к нам из-за той истории с помолвкой. Ты должен вывести её к нам. Если сможешь вызвать её улыбку, я тебя чем-нибудь одарю, — невинно улыбнулся Вэй Ин, стыдливо отводя взгляд, чтобы сомнений не осталось, чем именно он может одарить.   
  
В полутьме лицо Лань Ван Цзи было плохо видно, но все же Вэй Ину показалось, что он увидел мелькнувший в его глазах опасный огонёк.   
  
— Я выполню твоё испытание, — заверил его Лань Ван Цзи. — А теперь покинь мою комнату и ложись спать, уже поздно.   
  
Вэй Ин фыркнул и вылез в окно, помахав на прощание рукой.   
  
***  
  
Несмотря на то, что полночи он провел, слоняясь по Пристани Лотоса и любуясь огромной луной, Вэй Ин отлично выспался. Чувствовал он себя неоправданно бодрым и уже предвкушал, как будет с ним объясняться Лань Ван Цзи, который не смог справиться с первым же испытанием. И хотя какая-то его часть хотела бы избежать возможности увидеть того в неловком положении, большая отчаянно этого жаждала.   
  
— Светишься с самого утра. Неужели тебя так радует мысль о грядущем замужестве? — подколол его Цзян Чэн. Они привычно пересеклись на выходе из своих комнат и вместе отправились в столовую.   
  
— Ах, вот позовут тебя замуж, сам сможешь оценить это чувство, — безмятежно ответил Вэй Ин и широко улыбнулся. — Любовь украшает девушку, так говорят.   
  
— Ты ни разу не девушка, — ответил ему Цзян Чэн. — Отчего ты так уверен, что Хань Гуан Цзюнь не сможет выполнить твоих заданий?   
  
Вэй Ин пожал плечами. Этого он не знал, но предчувствовал, что все обернётся самым наилучшим для него образом. Да и если его первое задание будет выполнено, то он придумает что-нибудь еще. Они не обговаривали, сколько должно быть испытаний. Вероятно столько, чтобы Вэй Ин смог убедиться в том, что Хань Гуан Цзюнь достоин. И хотя предполагать обратное было бы глупостью, замуж все равно за него не хотелось.   
  
Госпожа Юй, безупречная с самого утра, одарила их обоих крайне недовольным взглядом. Вэй Ин с трудом удержался от того, чтобы показать ей язык и беспечно плюхнулся за стол, покосившись на почетное, но пока пустое место. Дядя Цзян одарил их теплой улыбкой и легонько вздохнул, как вздыхал всегда, когда понимал, что Вэй Ин наворотит бед, но ничего не собираясь с этим делать. Уж кто другой на его месте бы уже десять раз велел выпороть несносного мальчишку, а то и вовсе бы прогнал прочь, но Цзян Фэнь Мян обладал ангельским терпением, мягким характером и бесконечной любовью к Вэй Ину.   
  
— Что-то наш гость задерживается, — заметила госпожа Юй. — Разве в Гу Су не встают раньше солнца?   
  
— Так говорят, — согласился дядя Цзян, но никак не прокомментировал задержку. Вэй Ин хихикнул в ладошку, и гневный взгляд госпожи Юй тут же обратился к нему. Ох, как бы не попасть под горячую руку! Госпожа Юй открыла рот, намереваясь то ли отчитать его, то ли узнать, а не виноват ли он в опоздании к завтраку их гостя, но в этот момент двери в столовую открылись.   
  
Янь Ли под руку с Лань Ван Цзи степенно вошли внутрь. Шицзе сияла улыбкой, и та её так красила, как не смогла бы никакая косметика в мире! Её глаза блестели, щеки отдавали легким румянцем, а маленькие ямочки добавляли ей особого очарования. Волосы она убрала в необычную для себя прическу, которая, впрочем, ей до крайности шла.   
  
— Доброе утро, мама. Доброе утро, отец, — она им поклонилась и скользнула на свое место, что уже стало привычно видеть пустым. Все изумленно замерли, глядя то на неё, то на Лань Ван Цзи, что с царственным величием занял свое место. Лицо его было холодно и спокойно, но он бросил один короткий взгляд на Вэй Ина, от которого по спине пробежали мурашки. — По дороге сюда я встретила Ван Цзи-сюна, и тот согласился меня проводить.   
  
Цзян Фэнь Мян благодарно кивнул, да и госпожа Юй склонила голову, хотя явно никто не поверил этой истории. Отчего же шицзе вышла из комнаты? Отчего Лань Ван Цзи пришел с задержкой? Но никто не смел допустить даже мысли, что это он мог вывести шицзе из комнаты. Кому вообще могло прийти в голову, что Лань Ван Цзи пробирается в комнату Янь Ли? Пожалуй, только одному Вэй Ину.   
  
Он рассмеялся и хлопнул в ладоши, не стесняясь нарушить правила приличия. Улыбка шицзе привела его в восторг, так что он не собирался сдерживаться, особенно если его громкий смех будет Лань Ван Цзи неприятен.   
  
— Рад видеть тебя с нами, шицзе! — воскликнул он и кинул ей через весь стол красное яблочко. Она ловко поймала его на лету и прижала к груди, еще ярче улыбаясь в ответ.   
  
— Спасибо за угощение, А-Сянь, — отозвалась она. Вэй Ин еще раз рассмеялся и все же присмирел под сердитым взглядом госпожи Юй.   
  
Завтрак прошел… напряженно.Напряженно для всех, кроме самого Вэй Ина, потому как он-то искренне наслаждался тем, как осторожна в выражениях и поведении госпожа Юй, как сопит и не понимает, что происходит Цзян Чэн, и как вздыхает удрученно дядя Цзян. И, может, Вэй Ин и не хотел бы огорчать его, но возвращение шицзе и собственное влияние на Лань Ван Цзи совершенно вскружили голову.   
  
После завтрака его отправили показывать гостю сады и озера.   
  
Вэй Ин только и ждал возможности остаться наедине, чтобы расспросить, как же тот сумел добиться подобного. За полгода никому не удавалось хотя бы вызвать искреннюю улыбку Янь Ли. Чего Вэй Ин только не выдумывал, даже на руках ходил и в дудку дудел, а все, что появлялось на лице шицзе - лишь бледная тень веселья  
  
— Ван Цзи-сюн, — позвал он, забегая немного вперед и продолжая двигаться вполоборота. — Расскажи, что ты сделал с моей шицзе?   
  
— Лишь сказал ей правду, — спокойно ответил тот.   
  
— Правду?   
  
Лань Ван Цзи коротко кивнул и предпочел не развивать тему. Вэй Ина же выжигало дотла любопытство.  
  
— Что же за правду ты ей сказал? О том, что это мое испытание? И она была так добра к тебе, что согласилась выйти и улыбнуться?  
  
— Это было бы нечестно, — заметил Лань Ван Цзи, невозмутимо продолжая идти вперед. Они уже покидали территорию ухоженных садов и заходили в лес. Впрочем, Вэй Ин знал местные леса как свои пять пальцев, мог рассказать про любое деревце, любую тропинку.   
  
— Тогда что же ты ей сказал?   
  
Лань Ван Цзи внезапно остановился.   
  
— Ты обещал мне награду, — сказал он. — Или ты не сдержишь своего слова?  
  
Вэй Ин нахмурился. По правде сказать, он не верил, что придется отвечать за свои слова, но теперь… Что же, это ему не будет ничего стоить, а условия должны быть честными. Ведь так?..  
  
Вэй Ин подошел поближе и неловко ткнулся губами в щеку Лань Ван Цзи. Тот вздрогнул и отступил на шаг, удивленно глядя в ответ. Шло ему это изумление, разбивавшее ледяную равнодушную маску.   
  
— Вот. Я честен с тобой и держу слово.   
  
Лань Ван Цзи потер щеку, да так и замер на несколько секунд с ладонью прижатой к лицу и недоверчивым взглядом. Вэй Ин широко ему улыбнулся и подмигнул. Что же, даже если он и не собирается замуж, то почему бы и не пофлиртовать чуток? Кто в этом лесу может узнать, как он вел себя? Кто узнает, что он поцеловал Лань Ван Цзи? Никто, лишь они и ветер.   
  
— Только это тайна, — он приложил указательный палец к губам. — Если ты никому не скажешь, и я никому не скажу, то никто и не узнает.   
  
Вэй Ин кокетливо дёрнул плечом и заправил прядь волос за ухо, как делали девушки на его глазах множество раз. Этого ему показалось недостаточным, и он весело подмигнул, отступая и маня за собой следом в лесную чащу. Лань Ван Цзи сделал несколько шагов за ним следом, будто он был марионеткой, потянутой за ниточки. Впрочем, он почти сразу же взял себя в руки и запечатал лицо холодной маской.   
  
— Планируешь ли ты давать мне ещё задания? — спросил он, когда они двинулись дальше. Вэй Ин потеребил тесемки на поясе, пытаясь быстро придумать ответ.   
  
— Разве ты не наслаждаешься этой прогулкой и красотами Юнь Мэна? — ответил он вопросом на вопрос. Лань Ван Цзи нахмурился и огляделся по сторонам, будто только-только заметил, где находится.   
  
Между тем, они вышли в старый сад, где осталась пара диких яблонь с кислыми сочными яблоками. В детстве Вэй Ин всегда сбегал сюда и наедался ими до боли в животе. Долго никто не мог понять, чем же он вечно себя изводит, а после за ним увязался Цзян Чэн, который не мог врать своей матушке. Их обоих отчитали тогда так, что уши у них дымились ещё пару дней.   
  
Времени прошло много, а Вэй Ин все равно порой забредал сюда подремать в тени и послушать пение птиц.   
  
И тут ему в голову пришла прекрасная мысль.   
  
— Скажи, Ван Цзи-сюн, ты любишь животных? — спросил он лукаво. Лань Ван Цзи склонил голову набок и промолчал, не отводя своего внимательного цепкого взгляда. Глаза его блестели золотом, и Вэй Ин чувствовал, что в них можно пропасть надолго, если ненароком засмотреться. — Я люблю. И у меня есть ослик. Самый быстрый ослик на свете, просто замечательный ослик. Я зову его Яблочко.   
  
Вэй Ин сорвал маленькое зелёное яблоко с ветки и откусил, тут же скривившись от того, каким кислым оно было. Пока он отплевывался и морщился, Лань Ван Цзи молча наблюдал за ним, не выражая ни сочувствия, ни отвращения. Ах, чисто камень! Пусть и такой красивый! Но кто в своём уме будет способен его полюбить?..   
  
— Так вот, без своего ослика я никуда. И если ты заберешь меня в Гу Су, то только вместе с ним.   
  
— Хорошо, можешь даже поехать на нем, если тебя это беспокоит, — согласился Лань Ван Цзи со странной мягкостью. Вэй Ин рассмеялся и покачал головой.   
  
— О, это не условие, хотя очень мило, что ты дал согласие. Я лишь хочу сказать, что не смогу связать свою жизнь с тем, кто не сможет подружиться с моим осликом. Время движется к полудню, так что надо поспешить и накормить его. Если хочешь проявить весь пыл своей любви ко мне, позаботься о Яблочке.   
  
Выдержке Хань Гуан Цзюня стоило лишь позавидовать. Его лицо не дрогнуло, лишь во взгляде мелькнуло и исчезло какое-то чувство. Вэй Ин плюхнулся под яблоню и, сорвав травинку, сунул её в рот.   
  
Он ждал, что сейчас-то на него разозлятся. Ждал, что божественный Хань Гуан Цзюнь резко откажется выполнять дурацкие задания. Это не охота на мифических чудовищ, не доблесть в бою. Это… Да где это видано, чтобы второй молодой господин из клана Лань давал корм ослу? Нет, даже звучит как безумный бред!   
  
Вэй Ин смотрел на него снизу вверх, щурясь и стараясь не улыбаться слишком уж нагло. Лань Ван Цзи смотрел в ответ и, казалось, что с каждым мгновением он все сильнее и сильнее бледнеет от гнева.   
  
— Хорошо, — внезапно сказал он. — Я пройду твоё испытание.   
  
— Правда? — изумленно спросил Вэй Ин, приподнимаясь на локтях. Так солнце било ему в глаза и Лань Ван Цзи не было видно.   
  
— Да, — коротко ответил тот, и шелест его одежд дал понять, что он пошёл прочь.   
  
— Спроси у слуг дорогу! — крикнул напоследок Вэй Ин, не в силах поверить в то, чем собирается заняться Хань Гуан Цзюнь.   
  
Зрелище должно было быть и увлекательное, и уморительное. И в должной степени стыдное, ибо что может быть более неловким, чем смотреть как достойный человек не справляется с тем, с чем обычно возятся слуги. И не то чтобы Вэй Ин считал кормежку Яблочка занятием недостойным, он сам постоянно это делал, но то он, а то - Хань Гуан Цзюнь в этих его летящих белоснежных одеждах с равнодушным и надменным лицом.   
  
Вэй Ин потянулся и прикрыл глаза, собираясь немного полежать на солнышке, а после отправиться понаблюдать за этим.   
  
***  
  
Сарай, где жил в гордом одиночестве Яблочко, находился слегка на отшибе основных владений. Тому была обоснованная причина: характер у осла был хуже, чем у госпожи Юй. Но та была женщиной достойной, воспитанной и умной, а потому умела держать свой нрав в узде и злилась только на глупые выходки Вэй Ина, в отличие от осла, который скрываться и не планировал.   
  
Орал он так громко, что просыпалось все поместье. На лужок его было просто не вытянуть без помощи троих мужчин, а сено есть он отказывался. Воду пил он тоже не абы какую и всем своим видом и поведением демонстрировал, что он не осел, а как минимум заколдованный принц. К несчастью, колдовать никто не умел, а потому Яблочко так и оставался ослом. Его сослали жить подальше и велели Вэй Ину самому заботиться о нем, раз уж он так хочет.   
  
Кроме Яблочка, в отдалении от поместья жили еще и собаки Цзян Чэна. И этому тоже была причина: Вэй Ин боялся собак до истерики. Сказывалось трудное детство, так что собак тоже отправили подальше. Цзян Чэн долго не мог с этим смириться, но даже госпожа Юй тут была ему не помощницей. Так они вдвоем и таскались: один к ослу, другой к собакам.   
  
Рядом с сараем росло не слишком высокое, но очень ветвистое и крайне удобное для подъема деревце. На него-то Вэй Ин и забрался, собираясь наблюдать за представлением. Как он ни пытался, но так и не смог взять в толк: зачем Лань Ван Цзи это нужно?   
  
Какая уж тут неземная любовь, если они не виделись до этого? И хотя сердце странно замирало, стоило подумать о том, что кто-то вроде Лань Ван Цзи мог бы так сильно его любить, Вэй Ин не мог допустить даже мысли о том, что это хоть на капельку является правдой.   
  
Может, ему и нравилась мысль об этом. Может, и нет. Да кто захочет замуж за такую ледышку?   
  
Стоило только задуматься о нем, как и сам Лань Ван Цзи показался издалека. Вэй Ин посильнее заполз в листву и затаил дыхание. Вот сейчас-то…   
  
Яблочко, едва услышав чьи-то шаги и заметив направляющуюся к нему фигуру, заорал, издавая совсем уж дикие звуки. Попусту он не разменивался, зато когда появлялись зрители, заливался он так, что хоть стой, хоть падай.   
  
Лань Ван Цзи сморщился, услышав громкий рев, и решительно зашел внутрь сарая. Вскоре он вышел оттуда с копной сена и бросил её перед ослом, отряхнув руки. Несколько секунд стояла тишина, Яблочко обнюхивал подношение, а потом заревел еще громче и обиженнее.   
  
Лань Ван Цзи растерянно отступил, явно не ожидая, что сладить с ослом будет так сложно. Вэй Ин проглотил смешок и покрепче вцепился в ветку, на которой сидел. Так и свалиться не долго. Не хотелось, чтобы его заметили.   
  
Несколько мгновений Лань Ван Цзи грозно смотрел на осла, но тому грозный взгляд был что об стенку горох. Вот уж чем его точно было не напугать. Тогда Лань Ван Цзи схватил его за поводья и потянул в сторону небольшой зеленой лужайки. Сарай построили как раз рядом с ней, чтобы тащить негодника было ближе. Трава здесь полностью Яблочко устраивала. Другое дело, что даже туда дотащить его было непросто даже со всей силой, которой обладал Лань Ван Цзи.   
  
И это тоже ни к чему не привело.   
  
Тут бы, конечно, стоило сдаться, но, видимо, боги послали Вэй Ину чрезвычайно упрямого жениха. Тот нахмурился и погрузился в размышления. Осел даже перестал орать, чувствуя, что его судьба вот-вот решится.   
  
Лань Ван Цзи постоял так еще чуть-чуть, а потом легким движением достал больше красное яблоко. Вэй Ину показалось, что его аромат долетает даже сюда. Никак не сравнить с той дикой кислятиной, от которой сводило челюсти. Осел тоже учуял любимый запах и подался вперед, требовательно заревев. Имя свое он получил не просто так. Лань Ван Цзи же сделал пару быстрых шагов назад, на ходу извлекая из-за голенища тонкий короткий кинжал, блеснувший серебром в свете солнца.   
  
Отрезав маленький кусочек, он протянул его ослу, но стоило тому попытаться схватить его с ладони, как Лань Ван Цзи отвел руку назад. Удовлетворенно хмыкнул и спрятал яблоко обратно в складки своей одежды. После этого он отвязал осла и стал двигаться на лужайку, поманивая долькой.   
  
Так добрались они очень скоро, и Лань Ван Цзи честно отдал часть яблока ослу, который съев угощение, принялся за траву.  
  
Вэй Ин наблюдал за этой сценой и чувствовал, как сильно начинает биться его сердце. И восторг от того, как ловко Лань Ван Цзи справился, и страх от того, что справился. И если это смог, то что придумать еще более нелепое, сложное и унизительное? Но унижать не хотелось, да Вэй Ин бы и не смог: такой человек, как Хань Гуан Цзюнь, представлял собой крайне приятную картину, даже кормя ослика. Едва ли было что-то на свете, что могло бы унизить его достоинство.   
  
Вэй Ин понял, что залюбовался фигурой Лань Ван Цзи на фоне зеленого луга. Этого ему только не хватало! Дав себе оплеуху посильнее, он прекратил так жадно пялиться.   
  
Дождавшись, когда Яблочко закончит и сам потянет в сторону сарая, Вэй Ин ловко спрыгнул с дерева.   
  
— Потрясающая находчивость! Как ты только догадался, что он любит яблоки? — громко спросил он, подходя ближе. Лань Ван Цзи едва заметно вздрогнул и мрачно на него посмотрел. Вэй Ин широко ему улыбнулся.   
  
— Никто просто так не назовёт осла Яблочком, — сказал тот и, развернувшись, двинулся в сторону поместья.   
  
— О, Лань Чжань! А ты умен, — засмеялся Вэй Ин, даже не заметив, как с его губ сорвалось такое фривольное обращение. Зато заметил Лань Ван Цзи и окликнул его таким взглядом, что впору было обуглиться прямо на месте. — Впрочем, нет смысла сомневаться в способностях второго молодого господина из клана Лань. Разумеется, ты весьма и весьма умен.   
  
Лань Ван Цзи вздохнул.   
  
— Мне положена награда?   
  
Вэй Ин чуть не споткнулся от удивления.   
  
— Но я не обещал ничего дополнительно на этот раз, — заметил он.   
  
— Я знаю, — согласился Лань Ван Цзи и отвернулся. Как будто бы он был разочарован. Его плечи слегка поникли, и Вэй Ин ощутил себя просто отвратительно. Так что, не долго думая, он подскочил к Лань Ван Цзи и, запрыгнув сзади на спину, слепо чмокнул куда-то в щеку. Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что его крепко и удобно подхватят за бедра, не давая спуститься.   
  
— Лань Чжань, — позвал он, начиная нервничать. — Поставь меня на землю.   
  
— Зачем? — безмятежно спросил Лань Ван Цзи, просто шагая вперёд и не собираясь ни о чем переживать.   
  
— Я могу идти сам, нет никакого повода меня нести!   
  
— Я знаю, — снова согласился тот. Вэй Ин горестно застонал и попытался стукнуть его пяткой, но её ловко остановили.   
  
— Если знаешь, то отпусти!  
  
— Нет.  
  
Вэй Ин рассерженно засопел. Какое-то время он оставался в таком положении, беспомощно размышляя о коварстве Лань Ван Цзи, который тоже пользовался тем, что вокруг никого нет. Это будет их тайной. А раз тайной…   
  
Вэй Ин усмехнулся и аккуратно отвел длинные мягкие волосы Лань Чжаня в сторону и нежно коснулся губами открывшейся шеи. Он увлечённо стал покрывать её поцелуями, чувствуя чужую дрожь как свою.   
  
В итоге не прошло и минуты, как его сбросили со спины.   
  
— Один-один, — весело сказал Вэй Ин  
  
***  
  
Вечером он спросил у шицзе, как же Лань Ван Цзи удалось ей помочь. Весь день любопытство жгло, точно огонь, и Вэй Ин практически сломал голову над двумя загадками: какое придумать еще испытание и как же развеселили шицзе.   
  
Она с милой улыбкой покачала головой.  
  
— Вначале он ужасно испугал меня… Ко мне никто не заглядывает, а тут незнакомый мужчина… Но едва я открыла рот, как он опустился передо мной на колени и стал просить прощения, что вчера просил не моей руки!   
  
— Что? — изумился Вэй Ин. Представить было сложно такого человека на коленях! Шицзе кивнула.   
  
— Я сама удивилась ужасно, но он объяснил, что, возможно, своим сватовством бросил ненароком на меня тень. Говорил, что я - лучшая невеста, какую можно было бы желать, если бы его сердце не было занято другим человеком.   
  
— Мной? — восторженно спросил Вэй Ин. Янь Ли шлепнула его ладошкой по плечу.   
  
— Ты невозможно тщеславен, А-Сянь!   
  
— Но разве речь шла не обо мне?  
  
— О тебе, — признала она. — Как и полагается старшей сестре я строго спросила у него о его намерениях и желаниях, и… И он произвел на меня наилучшее впечатление. А потому, А-Сянь, ты не должен играть с ним в игры.   
  
Вэй Ин опустился рядом на скамеечку. Ужин прошел почти незаметно, так как Лань Ван Цзи предпочел принимать пищу в уединении, и госпожа Юй привычно завладела инициативой разговора.   
  
— Но я сомневаюсь, что он действительно любит меня, шицзе! — сказал Вэй Ин. — Скорее, это похоже на глупый спор с кем-то по пьяни! Я сам не раз встревал в такие. Честь не позволяет отступить, а разве Хань Гуан Цзюнь не человек чести?   
  
Янь Ли засмеялась и щелкнула его по лбу.   
  
— А-Сянь, в Гу Су запрещен алкоголь! В клане Лань его не пьют, а если и нарушают это правило, то по самым особым случаям.   
  
— Возможно, у Хань Гуан Цзюня и был особый случай? — продолжил настаивать Вэй Ин.   
  
— Может, и так. Но все же он не ты и не стал бы ввязываться в подобные передряги. Так что его чувства искренние, сильные и чистые, не смей топтать их грязными сапогами! Лучше скажи прямо отцу, что не желаешь брака, он откажет Ван Цзи-сюну, покончи с этим.   
  
— Я не желаю брака, — согласился Вэй Ин со вздохом. Но он не желал и того, чтобы Лань Ван Цзи покинул Пристань Лотоса, лишив их всех своей сиятельной персоны. Любоваться им было сплошным удовольствием, а подшучивать - и того лучше.   
  
Янь Ли потрепала его по голове и отправилась в свою комнату. Ах, отчего же сжималось так сильно сердце? Вэй Ин посмотрел на небо, что все расцвело множеством созвездий.  
  
Из своего окна выглянул Лань Ван Цзи.  
  
— Ложись спать, уже поздно.   
  
— Если ты будешь каждый раз прогонять меня спать, я ни за что не пойду за тебя замуж, — ответил ему Вэй Ин.   
  
Лань Ван Цзи нахмурился и грозно посмотрел на него. И что бы этот взгляд означал? Ах, правда, он не пойдет замуж за того, кто ложится в такую рань! Ради чего? Чтобы встать еще раньше? Вэй Ин любил долго спать и поздно ложиться. Любил охотиться на фазанов и нырять за лотосами. Вэй Ин любил Янь Ли и Цзян Чэна, а еще дядю Цзяна.   
  
И ему совершенно нечего было делать рядом с этой ледышкой в месте, где запрещен алкоголь.   
  
Лань Ван Цзи скрылся в окне и вскоре там погас свет. Вэй Ин облегченно и разочарованно вздохнул, продолжая смотреть на звезды. Лето клонилось к закату, так что ночи становились все холоднее. Ветер пробирался под одежду, заставляя ежиться.   
  
Внезапно на плечи опустилось теплое покрывало. Вэй Ин перевел взгляд и обнаружил, что рядом с ним стоит Лань Ван Цзи со своим прекрасным мрачным лицом и смотрит недовольно. Если бы он улыбнулся, то в один момент стал бы самым красивым мужчиной на свете!  
  
— На улице холодно, — заметил он.   
  
— Да, я знаю, — с улыбкой ответил Вэй Ин, посильнее кутаясь в покрывало. — Спасибо, что укрыл.   
  
— Пошли в дом.   
  
— Нет, я хочу смотреть на звезды. Просто… они же прекрасны! — Вэй Ин указал в небо. Лань Ван Цзи проследил за его жестом и замер, разглядывая звезды. Те мерцали в темноте, подмигивая.   
  
— Ты заболеешь, пойдем.   
  
Вэй Ин ощутил, что начинает мерзнуть даже с покрывалом и послушно встал, опираясь на предложенную Лань Ван Цзи руку. Тот удовлетворенно кивнул и завел его в дом.   
  
***  
  
Утром Вэй Ин проснулся крайне вдохновленным. Ему пришла в голову замечательная мысль, которая заставляла его хихикать и потирать руки. Он добрался до комнаты Лань Ван Цзи, который уже, разумеется, не спал. Ещё бы, говорят, в Гу Су встают в страшную рань!   
  
Улыбнувшись, Вэй Ин скромно опустится рядом с ним на колени, заглядывая в книгу. Мельком удалось заметить пару слов: что-то о сдержанности и благонравии. Ни то, ни другое к Вэй Ину не относилось никоим образом.   
  
— Я придумал кое-что! — радостно известил он.   
  
Лань Ван Цзи склонил голову, безмолвно поощряя продолжить. С самого утра он отчего-то казался мягче и как будто бы нежнее, и Вэй Ину до одури хотелось коснуться его лица.   
  
— Возможно, ты не знал, но я просто обожаю готовить.   
  
— Это приятное качество, — осторожно ответил ему Лань Ван Цзи, хмурясь. О, он чувствовал подвох, но не мог понять, в чем дело. Вэй Ин подавил улыбку и невинно склонил голову.   
  
— Может, ты бы хотел попробовать моей еды вместо завтрака? Правда придётся подождать, когда освободится кухня… Я накормлю тебя фирменным супом из лотоса! В Юнь Мэне уметь готовить его обязан каждый!   
  
— Мгм, — сказал Лань Ван Цзи глубокомысленно и все-таки согласно кивнул.   
  
— Ах, если ты пройдёшь мои испытания, и я стану твоим мужем, то буду готовить тебе каждый день! — заверил Вэй Ин воодушевленно, надеясь, что это обещание Лань Ван Цзи запомнит и после завтрака оно превратится в страшную угрозу.   
  
Они отослали слугу с оповещением, что завтрак следует начать без них. И хотя Вэй Ин заверял, что и сам может сбегать до столовой, ему это будет несложно, Лань Ван Цзи властно взял его за руку и взглядом велел остаться на месте.   
  
— Тебе не следует бегать с мелкими поручениями туда-сюда, — заявил он.   
  
— Но я сын слуги, и едва ли мне такое поведение не подобает, — засмеялся Вэй Ин беспечно.   
  
— Ты принц клана Цзян, а в будущем мой жених. Только это и имеет значение. К тому же, ты растрепан, с такой прической стыдно показаться на люди.   
  
Вэй Ин смущенно почесал затылок. Это правда, он так спешил со своей идеей, что едва-едва привел себя в относительный порядок. Волосы он просто собрал в хвост, поленившись провести по ним хотя бы разок гребнем.   
  
Лань Ван Цзи указал на подушку рядом с большим зеркалом.   
  
— Садись.  
  
Вэй Ин тут же плюхнулся, поспешив подчиниться, а уже после задался вопросом:  
  
— А зачем?   
  
— Я приведу твои волосы в порядок, — ответил Лань Ван Цзи и опустился позади него на колени.   
  
— О, Лань Чжань, ты действительно это можешь? — восхитился Вэй Ин, который ужасно не любил возиться перед зеркалом, отчего постоянно ходил растрепанный. Позор, говорила ему госпожа Юй и ставила в пример аккуратненького Цзян Чэна. У того во взгляде читались страдание и зависть, он явно жаждал ходить, как Вэй Ин, и не страдать глупостями.   
  
Лань Ван Цзи только хмыкнул на вопрос, проигнорировав обращение. И действительно глупо было спрашивать о таком: его волосы лежали ровно и аккуратно.   
  
— А это не ты заплел вчера шицзе новую прическу?  
  
— Мгм, — отозвался Лань Ван Цзи, вызвав приступ восторга. Вэй Ин завертелся на месте, пытаясь обернуться и посмотреть ему в лицо. — Сиди спокойно.   
  
— Как ты мог от меня скрыть, что ты умеешь плести такие прически?!   
  
— Я не скрывал, ты просто не спрашивал, — терпеливо ответил Лань Ван Цзи, перебирая его волосы и ловко распутывая их. Потом он взял гребень и стал мягко и аккуратно расчесывать. Зажмурившийся Вэй Ин приготовился, было, к боли, но не ощутил её. В руках Лань Ван Цзи гребень из пыточного орудия превратился в безобидный предмет.   
  
Минуты потекли в молчании, и Вэй Ин поймал себя на мысли, что ему безумно приятно молчать и очень нравится, как нежно расчесывает его Лань Ван Цзи. Он даже позволил себе тихий короткий стон. Как же хорошо это было!   
  
И в этот же момент все прекратилось. Лань Ван Цзи ловко перевязал ему волосы лентой и отстранился.   
  
— Ах, мне очень понравилось! Вот бы ты расчесывал меня каждый день!  
  
— Я мог бы, — коротко сказал Лань Ван Цзи и посмотрел на него в упор. Вэй Ин вздрогнул. И правда. Если он станет его мужем, то…   
  
— Лань Чжань… — осторожно позвал Вэй Ин, чувствуя, что утопает в этом медовом взгляде. Ему следовало бы поступить по совету шицзе, пока не стало совсем поздно и перестать играться, но… Губы не желали двигаться и произносить нужные слова. — Я…   
  
Лань Ван Цзи отвернулся первым.   
  
— Полагаю, скоро мы сможем спуститься на кухню.  
  
Вэй Ин вздохнул, чувствуя себя без его взгляда несправедливо обездоленным.   
  
— Это так.   
  
  
***  
  
  
На кухне было пусто и тихо, повара, обрадовавшись небольшой передышке, приготовили все нужные ингредиенты для супа и отправились восвояси, не желая путаться под ногами молодого господина и его вероятного жениха. Вэй Ин успел наслушаться таких сплетен, что уши у него завяли и стремительно свернулись в трубочку. Досужим пересудам подвергся и он сам, и Лань Ван Цзи. И если болтовня о себе его никогда не смущала, то грязные предположения о божественном Хань Гуан Цзюне вызывали в его сердце ярость.   
  
Многие считали Вэй Ина поверхностным и глупым, что, порой, и являлось правдой, все же не было верной его характеристикой. Он умел разбираться в людях, и, если он что-то и понял о Лань Чжане, так это то, что тот был удивительным человеком: полным благодетели, ума, смекалки, упорства и силы воли. Было невероятно странно, что все эти качества направлялись на прохождение нелепых испытаний. Какая муха укусила его, было откровенно непонятно. Ведь такой красивый и достойный человек действительно портил себе репутацию, связываясь с кем-то вроде Вэй Ина.   
  
Он решил не зацикливаться на этой мысли, от неё тянуло гнильцой, и принялся за готовку. Лань Ван Цзи сидел рядом с ним, сложив руки на коленях и внимательно следил за процессом. Вэй Ину внезапно захотелось покрасоваться, и он стал резать намного быстрее, чем следовало, опуская лезвие в опасной близи от своих пальцев.   
  
— Тебе не стоит так спешить, — заметил Лань Ван Цзи внезапно. У него была мягкая интонация, практически чарующая, и Вэй Ин отвлёкся, взглянув на него. За что тут же и поплатился: нож соскользнул и больно прошёлся по пальцу.   
  
— Ай!   
  
Тут же пошла кровь, и Вэй Ин, глухо заныв, поспешно сунул палец в рот под расширившимся взглядом Лань Ван Цзи. Тот поспешно достал белый платок и протянул его со словами:  
  
— Вот, нужно быстрее перевязать.   
  
Вэй Ин замотал головой. С такого беленького платочка пятна крови будет ни за что не вывести, хоть весь день на это потрать. Так что ни за что он бы не позволил…  
  
Лань Ван Цзи грозно посмотрел на него и, схватив за руку, ловко и быстро перемотал ему палец. Платочек тут же окрасился алым и был испорчен, мягкий и красивый.   
  
— Спасибо за твою доброту, Хань Гуан Цзюнь, но и правда не стоило!   
  
— Ты вёл себя неосторожно.   
  
— Отвлёкся на тебя! — возмутился Вэй Ин.   
  
— То есть, в этом я виноват? — Лань Ван Цзи выгнул бровь. И хотя весь он был сама невозмутимость, Вэй Ину показалось, что он будто бы… веселится.   
  
— Такого я не говорил! Просто ты божественно красив, как я мог не посмотреть на тебя после твоих слов?   
  
— Мгм, — сделал вывод Лань Ван Цзи и вздохнул слегка обреченно.   
  
— Да, со мной трудно, — поспешно закивал Вэй Ин с улыбкой.   
  
— Ты мне уже это говорил.   
  
— Когда?..   
  
На лицо Лань Ван Цзи будто бы набежала тень. Он посмурнел и отвернулся в сторону, уходя от вопроса. Все выглядело так, будто они раньше встречались, но Вэй Ин был уверен, что запомнил бы встречу с кем-то столь впечатляющим, как Хань Гуан Цзюнь! Так что все было непонятно и крайне загадочно.   
  
Вэй Ин кое-как доделал суп, что с раненым пальцем было немного сложнее, и поставил тарелку перед Лань Ван Цзи. Пахло отлично, оно было бы отлично и на вкус, это точно. Было бы, если бы он не высыпал туда столько соли и острых приправ, что у любого нормального человека потёкут слезы из глаз. Сам Вэй Ин любил поострее, о чем на кухне были прекрасно осведомлены.   
  
— Приятного аппетита, — пожелал он и сел напротив, подперев щеку рукой.   
  
— Спасибо, — степенно отозвался Лань Ван Цзи, взял ложку и снял пробу. Вэй Ин смотрел на него из-под ресниц, старательно пряча ухмылку под пальцами. Ну-ка, интересно…   
  
Вместо того, чтобы с криком вскочить и начать отплевываться, он все с тем же невозмутимым видом проглотил порцию и вытер губы салфеткой. Посмотрел в упор на Вэй Ина: и хотя выражение на его лице было максимально нейтральным, на щеках проступил лёгкий румянец, а глаза влажно заблестели. Без всякого сомнения, он держался весьма и весьма достойно.   
  
Вэй Ин проглотил смешок и поинтересовался:  
  
— Как тебе, Хань Гуан Цзюнь? Понравилось? Вкусно?   
  
Тот глубоко вздохнул и кивнул, отправляя в рот ещё одну ложку. Вэй Ин не поверил своим глазам: кто-то действительно по доброй воле ел его острейший суп и при этом делал вид, что все в порядке? Да что вообще может пробрать этого человека?!   
  
— Значит, когда я стану твоим мужем, буду каждые выходные готовить тебе угощения, — радостно сказал Вэй Ин, повторяя свою недавнюю угрозу.   
  
— Замечательно, — согласился Лань Ван Цзи, все же отодвигая тарелку. — На кухне безумно душно.   
  
— Разве? — озорно улыбнулся Вэй Ин. — Разве душно?   
  
Он вооружился ложкой и с наслаждением доел острый суп под изумленным взглядом раскрасневшегося Лань Ван Цзи. Ему шёл румянец, шёл беззащитный влажный блеск глаз. Вэй Ин прерывисто вздохнул и отвел взгляд.   
  
— Покажешь мне сегодня город? — мягко спросил Лань Ван Цзи.   
  
Похоже, они оба посчитали данное испытание пройденным.  
  
***  
  
Юнь Мэн славился своим гостеприимством. Для всех и каждого здесь могло найтись развлечение по душе, начиная от банальных забегаловок, заканчивая дорогими домами отдыха с множеством интересных предложений. Конечно, Вэй Ин ни разу там не был для отдыха, но иногда заскакивал по делам и, оглядываясь по сторонам, запоминал детали.   
  
Обычно же он, желая отдохнуть, покупал замечательное вино в крайне приличном месте и наслаждался городскими видами и игрой музыкантов.   
  
В дни фестивалей Юнь Мэн расцветал ещё больше, наряжаясь в праздничные цвета. Веселье продолжалось днями напролёт, так что никого бы не удивил даже отплясывающий прямо на столе император, что уж и говорить о Вэй Ине.   
  
Последний фестиваль они с Цзян Чэном провели далеко от Юнь Мэна, но и там повеселились на славу. Вэй Ин помнил отменное вино и музыку. И больше ничего. Цзян Чэн, немного побуянивший спьяну, а после мирно уснувший, даже не мог рассказать, чем Вэй Ин занимался всю ночь, раз сумел лично добраться до их комнаты и лечь спать. Любой бы сказал, что это было не в его духе. Порой его находили спящим в таких экзотических местах, что и говорить было стыдно.   
  
Не то чтобы он часто упивался до беспамятства, но каждый раз, когда это случалось, для окружающих оборачивался чем-то этаким.   
  
— Здесь красиво, — искренне сказал Лань Ван Цзи, любуясь цветущими лотосами в воде. Они росли так густо, что у лодок было всего две узкие дорожки для подхода к причалу. Зато красота была невероятная.   
  
— Каждый мальчишка здесь умеет надолго задерживать дыхание, чтобы нырять за лотосами. Я в том числе. Отлично задерживаю дыхание! Могу доказать!  
  
— Не надо, — Лань Ван Цзи удержал его за плечо и поспешно опустил руку, словно совершил недостойный жест. Вэй Ин расхохотался.   
  
— Пойдем, — сказал он и сам взял Лань Ван Цзи за руку, увлекая за собой.   
  
Весь день они провели, гуляя по улочкам, заглядывая в лавки и слушая музыкантов. Пару раз Лань Ван Цзи покупал им вкуснейшую уличную еду. Вернее, это были его деньги, но покупал Вэй Ин, так как божественный Хань Гуан Цзюнь, очевидно, никогда ничего не покупал на улицах. Если вообще хоть когда-то что-то покупал. Вэй Ин вновь оценил разницу их положения, но уже не загрустил, а пожалел Лань Ван Цзи: тот не знал всех этих маленьких радостей простого человека.   
  
Так что…   
  
— Знаешь, Лань Чжань, — весело сказал он. — Я ведь не буду сидеть и грустить целыми днями в Гу Су. Я буду веселиться.   
  
— Мгм, — ответил ему Лань Ван Цзи. — Полагаю, что будешь.   
  
— Но какой толк выходить замуж, если мой муж не сможет разделить со мной отдых?  
  
Легкое замешательство появилось на прекрасном лице Лань Ван Цзи. Он явно не мог взять в толк, к чему же Вэй Ин ведет. А тот широко улыбнулся и продолжил:  
  
— Недалеко от Пристани Лотоса будет проходить ярмарочный фестиваль. Там будут различные фокусники, танцы и представления. Много музыкантов, торговцы сладостями. Ехать всего-то пару часов. Если мы завтра утром отправимся туда, то сможем вернуться в поместье как раз к ночи. Давай, Лань Чжань! Докажи, что достоин быть со мной, что можешь разделять отдых.   
  
Вэй Ин смотрел ему прямо в глаза, провоцируя. Может, он и не являлся лучшим человеком, но если он может показать Лань Ван Цзи немного развлечений, дать ему что-то новое, то, черт возьми, так и будет!   
  
— Согласится ли глава Цзян?   
  
— О, он никогда мне ни в чем не отказывал, — Вэй Ин засмеялся и, подлетев к Лань Ван Цзи, чмокнул его в щеку. — Вот, увидишь, тебе понравится!   
  
***  
  
Их решение отправиться на ярмарку вызвало у госпожи Юй волну истеричного гнева, который обрушился на голову Вэй Ина, стоило только Лань Ван Цзи отправиться в свою комнату.   
  
Она чихвостила его на все лады, обвиняя в беспутстве, нечеловеческой глупости и множестве других грехов. Накричавшись, она бросила на него злой взгляд и ушла прочь, прижав ладонь ко лбу. От крика у нее в последние годы начала болеть голова, так что все вокруг старались ей угождать, чтобы не вызывать приступов гнева и крика.   
  
Вэй Ин, впрочем, все равно не чувствовал себя ни капли виноватым. Если уж Хань Гуан Цзюнь его жених, то отчего бы им не поехать вместе куда-то?   
  
Забавно, что такая перспектива - выйти замуж - его больше не смущала. Она не казалась ужасной и необъяснимой, больше нет. Возможно, все ещё слегка пугающей и некомфортной, но совсем не такой кошмарной, как в первые мгновения. На самом деле, ему искренне нравился Лань Ван Цзи: он был очень забавным в своей этой правильности и чопорности, так что его было весело поддразнивать. Он был красивым и умным, в его сердце жила доброта, а каких ещё качеств от спутника жизни желать, Вэй Ин и не знал.   
В конце концов, никто не собирается запирать его в Гу Су, так что он сможет приехать в гости в любое время… Так отчего же не ответить на такое предложение согласием?   
  
Вэй Ин засмеялся своим мыслям, размышляя, не сошёл ли он с ума.   
  
***  
  
На Ярмарку они прибыли в самый разгар веселья. Лань Ван Цзи сразу же напрягся в окружающей толчее, а Вэй Ин порадовался, что заранее забрал у него кошель с монетами и спрятал понадежнее. Карманников он знал как облупленных, а вот божественный Хань Гуан Цзюнь с ними вряд ли когда-то имел дело.   
  
Вэй Ин держал его за руку и таскал от палатки к палатке, пробуя разные сладости и экзотические вкусности. Больше всего ему понравилась перченая конфета, от которой его Лань Ван Цзи передернуло в отвращении.   
  
— А мой суп тебе понравился! — засмеялся Вэй Ин..  
  
— Твой суп не был сладким, — степенно отозвался тот.   
  
Вэй Ин продолжил хохотать, посасывая сладкий и острый леденец под внимательным взглядом. Лань Ван Цзи, возможно, излишне сильно беспокоился за него, но раз уж они договорились обойтись без алкоголя, то почему бы не наслаждаться доступными радостями.   
  
Они послушали пару баек у бродячего сказочника и посмотрели какое-то представление с плясками и песнями. Артисты вовлекали зрителей, и Вэй Ин выскочил в круг одним из первых. Это было весело, но взгляд каждый раз скользил назад, к Лань Ван Цзи, который стоял на том же самом месте, ярко выделяясь в своих белоснежных одеждах.   
  
Лань Ван Цзи, казалось, смотрел только на него одного. Конечно, только казалось, потому что Вэй Ин все время мелькал среди артистов.   
  
После этого они отправились смотреть другие товары. Яркие ткани, краска, кисти, книги - даже несколько весьма фривольного содержания. Вэй Ин с трудом удержался от желания купить одну такую и подарить Лань Ван Цзи. Ах, как смешно было бы на это посмотреть!   
  
Вместо этого Вэй Ин озаботился настоящим подарком. Среди множества тряпок он отыскал белый шёлковый платок и потратил на него свои личные деньги. Это же подарок, неправильно было бы тратить на него чужие деньги.   
  
Он догнал ушедшего вперёд Лань Ван Цзи и запрыгнул ему на спину.   
  
— Лань Чжань!   
  
На этот раз его не стали удерживать, что было чуточку обидно. И хотя Вэй Ин все ещё находил это немного нелепым, он был бы не против, чтобы его понесли.   
  
— Ты что-то купил?   
  
— Я купил тебе подарок, вот! — он сунул платок под нос Лань Ван Цзи и просиял улыбкой. — Свой ты отдал мне, так что я дарю тебе новый.   
  
— Спасибо, — растерянно поблагодарил Лань Ван Цзи, принимая платок.   
  
Ах, он явно не ожидал такого подарка. В груди разлилось тепло от лёгкой полуулыбки, скользнувшей по чужим губам. Такая неуловимая, что и не понять, была ли она на самом деле.   
  
Лань Ван Цзи бережно убрал платок и заверил:  
  
— Я всегда буду хранить его.   
  
Вэй Ин только засмеялся на это, впрочем, чувствуя себя польщенным и очень-очень довольным.   
  
***  
  
К вечеру стали зажигать фонари. Им пора уже было отправляться назад, но Вэй Ин внезапно услышал, как музыканты заиграли весёлую музыку.   
  
— Ах, Лань Чжань, — драматично сказал он. — Если мы с тобой сейчас не станцуем, я немедленно умру от тоски!   
  
— Не умрешь, — проницательно возразил Лань Ван Цзи. Вэй Ин фыркнул и пожал плечами, протягивая ему руку.   
  
— И что же? Мы должны потанцевать, идём. Иначе ты не пройдёшь это испытание.   
  
Последний аргумент, похоже, сумел его убедить, и Лань Ван Цзи принял его руку, позволяя увлечь себя в круг танцующих. Он двигался очень изящно, но все же крайне скованно, а от того забавно. Повторял все движения точно, не наступал на ноги и сам ловко уворачивался, сохраняя при этом свое невозмутимое лицо.   
  
Впрочем, вскоре, Вэй Ин готов был в этом поклясться, на лице Лань Ван Цзи вновь промелькнула эта лёгкая улыбка.   
  
Вэй Ин засмеялся. Он запыхался, раскраснелся от танца и только сейчас заметил, что и Лань Ван Цзи выглядит немного иначе. С лёгким румянцем и слегка растрепанной причёской он был так удивительно красив, что Вэй Ин залюбовался.   
  
— Я видел, как ты улыбался. Тебе понравилось танцевать!   
  
— Ничего подобного, — возразил Лань Ван Цзи.   
  
— Разве? По-моему, ты лукавишь, Лань Чжань, — прищурился хитро Вэй Ин.   
  
— Идём, мы должны успеть вернуться в поместье.   
  
— Тебе точно понравилось. Тебе понравилось танцевать со мной.   
  
Мочки ушей Лань Ван Цзи едва заметно трогательно покраснели, но он продолжил молчать. Вэй Ин смешливо вздохнул и не стал дальше настаивать. Какая разница, признает тот или нет? Они оба отлично развлеклись сегодня.   
  
— И все же поверить не могу, что ты никогда не бывал на фестивалях и ярмарках!   
  
— Я бывал.   
  
— Бывал?   
  
Лань Ван Цзи просто глянул на него вместо ответа и печально вздохнул.   
  
— И ты танцевал? Покупал сладости? А где был фестиваль? А что за праздник? Лань Чжань!..  
  
— Мгм.  
  
***  
  
Всю ночь Вэй Ин размышлял. Из его идеи отвадить от себя Лань Ван Цзи ничего не вышло. То ли потому что его испытания были скорее глупыми и странными, чем сложными, то ли… да черт его знает.   
  
Утром же, едва забрезжил рассвет, он выбрался из постели и поспешил в сторону гостевых комнат. Успешно миновав спящую еще прислугу, Вэй Ин пробрался к Лань Ван Цзи и с удивлением обнаружил, что того нет на месте. Окошко было распахнуто, а с улицы доносились едва слышные звуки гуциня.   
  
Вэй Ин выглянул на улицу и понял, что благодаря растущему рядом дереву можно легко забраться на крышу. Недолго думая, он вылез из окна и заметил, что Лань Ван Цзи как раз и сидит на крыше, перебирая струны. Те плясали под его пальцами, выводя нежную грустную мелодию, от которой сжималось сердце в неясной тоске.   
  
Ветерок трепал его волосы и концы лобной ленты, ресницы его подрагивали. Вэй Ин не видел никого прекраснее на всем белом свете!   
  
— Не знал, что ты любишь лазать по крышам, — воскликнул он весело. Лань Ван Цзи едва заметно вздрогнул и вздохнул. Сказал:  
  
— Сегодня я уеду.   
  
— Почему? — удивился Вэй Ин. Он все так же стоял в самом низу крыши, отчего-то не решаясь подняться выше, на удобную плоскость.   
  
— Если я действительно тебе настолько не нравлюсь… Зачем мне тебя неволить? Я просто заберу свое предложение и уеду прочь.   
  
Вэй Ин озадаченно моргнул. До него с трудом доходило, о чем идет речь.   
  
— Что значит, ты мне не нравишься? — спросил он.   
  
Лань Ван Цзи в упор посмотрел на него, огорченно хмурясь. Порыв ветра мягко толкнул в грудь, но Вэй Ин только встал поудобнее. Ветер засмеялся листвой и зашептал: а разве ты говорил ему об этом?   
  
Нет, понял Вэй Ин, нет. Только заставлял кормить осла, да сам скармливал несъедобный суп, потешаясь. Неудивительно, что от него хотят отказаться.   
  
— Нет, Лань Чжань, нет! — поспешно воскликнул он, в одно мгновение преодолевая расстояние между ними и падая у ног Лань Ван Цзи. Тот обеспокоенно смотрел на него, все так же хмурясь. — Не отказывайся от меня, ты нравишься мне! Я… не знаю, люблю ли я тебя в самом деле, но если хорошо подумать, то я совсем не хочу связывать свою жизнь с кем-то еще, кроме тебя!   
  
Лань Ван Цзи судорожно вздохнул и коснулся ладонью его лица, Вэй Ин сам подставился под ласку, подлез по-кошачьи под руку, потерся щекой, заглядывая в глаза моляще. Если откажется за все твои глупые слепые выходки, то только ты сам виноват и будешь, сказал себе и зажмурился.   
  
— Ты действительно хочешь быть моим? Хочешь, чтобы я был твоим? — тихо спросил Лань Ван Цзи. Вэй Ин поднял на него взгляд и закивал, боясь испортить все неосторожными словами.   
  
И Лань Ван Цзи улыбнулся ему, так мягко и нежно, обнял, наклонившись, спрятав за широкими белыми рукавами. Вэй Ин слышал его бешено стучащее сердце и ощущал себя там, где и должен был быть.  
  
***  
  
Они степенно спускались к завтраку, чтобы сообщить радостную новость остальным членам клана Цзян, когда Вэй Ин внезапно понял, что так и не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, как Лань Ван Цзи о нем узнал.   
  
— Лань Чжань, — позвал он, ощущая, что начинает подрагивать от любопытства.   
  
— М?   
  
— А откуда ты обо мне узнал?   
  
— Я тебя встретил, — отозвался тот невозмутимо.   
  
— Где? — растерялся Вэй Ин.   
  
— На летнем фестивале.   
  
— На летнем фестивале?  
  
— На летнем фестивале, — согласился Лань Ван Цзи. — Ты был пьян, танцевал, горланил какие-то песни и много смеялся.   
  
— Я… не помню, — смущенно признал Вэй Ин. Неужели это тот самый фестиваль, когда он проснулся в своей постели? Когда Цзян Чэн заснул и того раньше? Тот самый, что они провели не в Юнь Мэне?   
  
— Я уже понял, — тяжело вздохнул Лань Ван Цзи. — Ты меня не узнал, что было крайне странно после того, как ты вис на мне всю ночь.   
  
— Я вис на тебе всю ночь? — покраснел Вэй Ин.   
  
— И говорил комплименты.   
  
— Комплименты?   
  
— Как честный человек, я должен был попросить твоей руки после этой ночи.   
  
— Что? Что это значит, Лань Чжань?!.. Что еще было той ночью?..


End file.
